Era of the Squids: Epilogue
by xXAccessDeniedXx
Summary: If you are looking for a story where all the characters gets written off with a happy ending, then this isn't for you. When the Sky Army has fallen, it is up to Jerome and the commanders of the Sky Army to stand up against the squids, but they aren't their biggest problem. To defeat their enemy, they must also overcome their dark past and secrets or risk destroying their only hope.
1. Chapter 1

**Ch. 1 Reasons**

The heavy sound of breathing echoes through the forest. The faint noise of footsteps padding on the ground. The commando boots squishing into the dark, filthy mud.

Run.

The dark humid air clothes the forest, blinding those who seek to enter it. The eerie sounds echoing from the caves, warning him of the dangers that lurk in the shadows, waiting.

Not him.

Me.

Shouts and faint cries could be heard. It's them, their after me. They would pursuit, search and kill anything that dares oppose them. No remorse.

It's here, the apocalypse.

The virtual had turned into reality, the tables have turned, the Gods have reshaken the dice.

The squids have taken over Minecraft.

**-Flashback-**

"Sky!" I shouted.

The recruits one by one went back to their respective rooms. The sound of doors clicking and locking. I pushed through the sea of recruits and tried to find the one who was feared by the squids, his very name can cause chaos in the squids ranks.

I continued to push forward and found Sky in the laboratory, probably trying to enchant his budder sword.

Sky quickly turned to face me when he heard my footsteps. "Oh Hey Fluffy!"

"The war would soon be over!" I said cheerfully.

Sky's sincere smile immediately turned into a frown, but he quickly plastered it with a fake smile.

"Yes, Fluffy, the war would soon be over! No more squids and best of all, no more war!"

"so?" I asked. "When are we going to celebrate? How does November 5th sound to you?"

Sky took a moment to capture the happiness, as if it would be the last time he would ever see anyone smile.

"Fluffy, look at me."

I looked at Sky and saw him standing next to a portal that was unlit., why does the portal look so familiar? Wait... hold on a second.

"Sky! That's a portal to the squid dimension!"

Sky must have noted the urgency in my voice and looked at me reassuringly.

"Fluffy, it's all right. I am just going on a trip to the squid dimension."

A trip to the squid dimension?! The last time we tried to light a squid portal, Sky had ordered cannons to be aimed at it!

"Tell me Sky, what are you trying to do."

Sky took a deep breath and sighed. I regretted that I asked that question. I could have just let it go and let this story end like a fairytale. But I wasn't going to let Sky step into the portal.

"ASF Jerome." Sky started.

ASF Jerome. He never calls me by my full name.

"I have actually made a pact with the squids. When I realized that all the squids wanted was me. I made a deal with the squids to hand myself over, in exchange for no more war."

Silence.

"Why?"

Sky looked at me with his teary eyes, he tried to say something but it was caught in his throat.

"WHY!?" I screamed, my voice echoing through the emptied hallways and corridors. "Why? Your recruits trusted you so much! You know that they would fall apart without you!" I was starting to lose myself, with tears streaming down my face. "Why..."

"The... the.. army would d.. do fine with..out me..." Sky said between sobs.

"THEN DON'T..." I was cut short when I felt something dripping down my fur, my body suddenly went slack and I fell on the cold hard floor. I looked up and saw Dawn with an empty bottle. She must have poured a paralyze potion over me when I was busy shouting at Sky!

Sky nodded at Dawn and she nodded back, the both seemed to have made a silent agreement.

As Sky and Dawn started walking to the portal, he hesitated and looked back at me. His eyes resting on my limp body.

"Tell the others that we're sorry, will ya Fluffy? "


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2- Secrets

-Unknown POV-

"Ding!"

That's my cue. I walked towards my potion stands and picked up the freshly brewed liquid. The frail glass bottle holding the contents inside of it. I brought it up to my nose and gently breathed in the vial of liquid, it smelled like strawberries, the way I like it. I cautiously brought the bottle to my lips and poured it's contents down my throat, draining the whole glass. I put the empty bottle aside and a faint burst of energy coursed through my body. With renewed energy, I stashed a few more bottles of health potions in my inventory and headed for the village stores.

My first stop was the village inn. Not only do they sell wine and beer but they also sell potion ingredients which I am currently running low on. I had never fancied the bar, although the inn-keeper is very kind, I didn't like being around with drunkards for they tend to be vicious and aggressive.

I pushed open the doors and stepped into the inn, the place was unusually empty except for a few customers. I strode towards the counter and greeted the inn-keeper.

"Hey Daren!" I said while passing him an ingredients list. "Hows business?"

Daren the inn-keeper gave me a weak smile as he reached out for my list. "Oh! The usual! People come in and get drunk, after a while they leave."

At the exact same moment, a guy sitting right next to the counter raised his cup and shouted for more mead, Daren quickly refilled his glass while picking out the ingredients I require. He handed the cup back to the drunken dude and he simply chugged the whole glass down. He was wearing a space suit and his eyes seemed to be puffy from crying, but I quickly dismissed it and turned my attention back on Daren.

After a few more minutes, Daren finished packing all my ingredients into one neat basket and handed it to me. I was about to leave when I remembered something really important.

"Daren, I almost forgot." I pulled out a potion from my inventory and passed it to him.

He set his dirty rag of cloth down and picked up my glass of potion. "Kanto Sayveur?" He asked perplexed, as he read off the label on the bottle.

"Strong stuff." I said while giving him a pat on the back, "You'll need it."

Daren gave me a weary smile and thanked me for the potion.

And with that, I left the inn.

- Jerome POV-

Betty here was doing an excellent job if you asked me.

The sound of clashing metal echoed through the forest.

Unfortunately for me, the squids managed to catch up and they looked really pissed at me for making them run through caverns, mountains, ravines and forests, just to take me prisoner.

I would have no trouble out running a few pesky squids, heck, I even doubt if they could even walk on land. Sadly, these were no normal squids. They seemed to be some sort of human squid hybrid. They had a squid head but a humanoid body, enabling them to travel through land and sea. These monsters could also fight quite well, they managed to pin me down for a few times with their tridents, but thank the gods I have Betty.

I slashed and sliced, demolishing anything that dared to oppose me. The ground was soon littered with piles of bodies, the air was thick with a stench of blood. But there seemed to be an infinite amount of hybrids, as soon as one fell, another would come and take it's place.

Hey, even a bacca could get tired.

My swings and slashes were getting slower every second. And my once fluid attacks turned into sluggish hacks and slices. So far, the battle isn't going in my favor.

-Unknown POV-

Ingredients. Check.

New supplies. Check.

Fixed my bow. Check.

Get some ink sacs. Crap. I was scanning my checklist, ticking off stuff I had already done when I found out that I missed out the ink sacs. Whelp, guess I need to take a trip to the lake in the forest. Let's hope that it's no where near night time yet, the forest can be teeming with mobs once the sun goes down.

I walked along the gravel path dimly lit up by glowstones and torches. My eyes darted nervously around, scanning for any sight of mobs. A sudden clash of swords disturbed the peaceful silence and a scream followed. I quickly ran towards the source of the sound, someone may be hurt.

- Jerome POV-

S! That hurt a lot! I grabbed my shoulder and tried to stop the bleeding, but the wound was too big and soon, my furry fingers were soaked with blood. Somehow, one of the hybrids got a lucky shot on me and managed to stab his trident right into my shoulder. I had already pulled the trident out but the pain got even worse and black spot started to dance over my eyes. I attempted to defend myself with feeble hacks and slashes but the hybrids manged to disarm and pin me onto the ground.

At this instant, a guy wearing purple robes materialized out of no where and started blasting the hybrids with purple energy churning around his hands. One by one the hybrids fell. The guy slowly made his way, quickly put me on his shoulders and we sprinted off into the darkness.

Before I passed out, I managed to get a glimpse of my hero. He was wearing a robe with a mixture of white, black and purple colour.

Coincidentally, I also happened to know that he was once the third in command of the Sky Army. It was rumored that he was the most powerful mage in Minecraftia. He was also the reason why the Sky Army defeated the squids in countless battles while utilizing his tactics and battle strategies.

Why would I happen to know all that?

Because he is the one and only, Seto Sorcerer.


End file.
